


you're finally here

by SisComKnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, as I told my editors: 8 pounds of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisComKnight/pseuds/SisComKnight
Summary: G’morning, he mumbles, clearly not as alert as you are. You smile as he presses his face into your shoulder, avoiding the rays of the blinding sun. Everything is so, so familiar and you feel like --I want this forever.And the words are lost to the breeze as you say them, but you feel them. You feel it in your soul, you know that special person leaning on your back knows. Heck, it feels so good to say it aloud, you want the whole world -- no, the whole universe to know.(Because the world has never, never been enough for you, or the both of you, and nothing can stop you together.)And the tumultuous days are in the past, but they’re what helped you get here. You feel a rush of nostalgia as you relive your previous times. That’s where everything started, you suppose. Everything started there, but now you’re here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, I, in a fit of inspiration, wrote this. this is my first fic in... 3 years? my first real fic. shhh don't tell anyone
> 
> anyways, told in 2nd person by Lance. I literally have no emotions so I don't know exactly how I channeled Lance through my body, but okay. I'll take what I get.
> 
> thanks go to my friends Kathy and Kristian and my sister for looking over this for me, although you guys could stOP DISSING MY PARENTHESES
> 
> enjoy.

A bright, warm morning greets you as the day begins. It’s comfortable and for once you actually feel fully awake. For once you don't need to down about a gallon of coffee to even crack open your eyes.

The fresh air is a blessing to taste, the mild sunlight a heavenly gift. It’s all so scenic and beautiful and utterly  _ perfect _ .

Someone’s with you. Someone you hold closely to your heart, someone who feels the same about you, someone who  _ cares _ . 

(Someone whose hair you'll never admit you love. Someone who can and  _ will _ start wrestling matches at 11 pm in your shared bed. Someone who always forgets to close the windows when the two of you leave the house. Someone you can fight with, playfully. Your equal, your better - worse, you'll say to him - half.)

_ G’morning, _ he mumbles, clearly not as alert as you are. You smile as he presses his face into your shoulder, avoiding the rays of the blinding sun. Everything is so, so familiar and you feel like --

_ I want this forever _ .

And the words are lost to the breeze as you say them, but you feel them. You feel it in your soul, you know that special person leaning on your back knows. Heck, it feels so good to say it aloud, you want the whole world -- no, the whole universe to know. 

(Because the  _ world _ has never, never been enough for you, or the both of you, and nothing can stop you together.)

And the tumultuous days are in the past, but they’re what helped you get here. You feel a rush of nostalgia as you relive your previous times. That’s where everything started, you suppose. Everything started there, but now you’re here.

_ There _ is a time you’d prefer not to return to, a time when you two weren’t picture perfect. When you might’ve hated his guts without -- without actually knowing him. When you wanted to rile him up just so he would acknowledge you. When you wanted him to recognize that you were on the same level as him because he was everything you wanted to be, and more. When you were too prideful to admit you really actually admired him, that you  _ maybe _ would like to be his friend.

_ There  _ is a time when you found a grudging friendship with him after saving his life. A friendship in which you  _ refused _ to see the fact that he saved your life in turn, even though you knew deep down that he had, and would never forget. A friendship that was forged through joyful times and nights full of sadness. Somewhere where you could  _ finally _ share your doubts and insecurities with someone in full. Somewhere where you entrusted some of your deepest secrets to someone you trusted fiercely. A friendship where he shared his story to you, and somewhere where you held him so tightly because  _ you don’t deserve to be lonely, I’m here _ .

_ There  _ is a time when you thought you’d never see him again, when fear struck the very core of your being. You tried to hide that fear, but he, ever fearless, smashed down your walls and helped you open up. You fought it, but he, ever persistent, wore down your resolve to stay stolid. You yelled, and he, ever patient, listened to all the words you threw at him. You cried shamefully, but he, ever careful, held you, cradled you in his arms against his chest. You laugh because  _ isn’t this so much different than the last time? _ , and he, ever observant, replied,  _ I thought you didn’t remember. I guess you did, though. _

_ There  _ is a time when you realized you might feel something more than just friendship with him. You were hit brutally with the comprehension that you wanted him; you wanted him closer and more, more, more. You faced the foreign truth that you felt more than just “like” or a “crush” for him, you wanted all of him, forever. You realized that -- that he might not feel the same. You decided to bury your feelings under a facade of cheerfulness and normalcy. You thought if you suppressed your selfish thoughts they would go away completely. You put up with the heartache and anticipated the rejection, withholding those things you desperately wanted to let him know at least once.

_ There _ is a time when he apparently wouldn’t put up with the so obviously fake, fake front you created, and had the audacity to burst into your room unannounced as you tried to shove this uncharacteristic selfishness down. He confronted you about it and forced the guilty confession out of you. He gaped at you in shock as you waited for his inevitably bad response. He was going to show disgust and you would have ruined the whole team, and you shuddered thinking about it. And then he pulled you in, whispering,  _ I think I love you too _ , tentatively against your lips.

_ There  _ is a time when the final conflict came to a climax and you wished for you and your team and your  _ Keith _ to make it out okay. When you had decided that it anyone had to take one for the team, you would. When you knew it wasn’t fair to everyone else to be the self-sacrificing one, but that’s the way you were, the way you had been for 4 years. When you didn’t want to break his heart so you left everything you had to him: your belongings, your family, your regards, and your heart.  _ You never had to give your heart, though, because it’s always been his. _

_ There _ is a time when you argued without words,  _ Kill me, but you’ll never hurt him… or my team _ : the latter part of which was added slightly as an afterthought, because you loved the team like your family. But  _ he  _ was the core of your being, your heart and soul, your solace in the war you’d been fighting. You did end up using yourself as some kind of sacrifice, because you knew the fight would end with your actions and everyone else could come out alright, albeit probably emotionally wounded from your “far too noble suicide attempts” (Pidge Gunderson, 20XX, verbatim). You guessed you’d get that parade you always wanted, because you  _ had _ ended the literally universal battle raging on for ten thousand years, but it would be more of a funeral march than a festive celebration. You had no regrets, except one, because you wished you could’ve lived out your life with him and you were only 22-going-on-23 and you sort of wanted to marry him one day.

_ There  _ is a time when you stumbled out of a cryopod after dying, supported by strong arms and a firm chest. And then you were confused, because  _ didn’t I die? _ And the owner of the arms laughed a little hoarsely at that, and honestly, that laugh must’ve been the resurrecting agent in your epic traversal between life and death because it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever heard in your entire life. You felt a pang of guilt because his hair was unkempt, there were bags under his eyes, and his usually proper posture was slumped. He hadn't slept, and it was your fault, of course. He explained that your latest suicide attempt had failed but you ended up saving the universe anyways. Unconsciously, he held a little tighter when he quietly whispered,  _ I thought -- I almost lost you.  _ And then he added,  _ If you really want to die, ask me, I’ll do it, for real. Especially if you still think you aren’t important enough for me -- for us to care _ . And you laughed, and apologized for running around and trying to die like that. Quietly, he made you promise to never pull anything like that again, and you showered his face in kisses as you said,  _ of course, and promise me that too. _

_ There  _ is a time when you found a home. You found a place for yourself in the big, wide, universe, and that place is nestled in Keith’s arms.

_ What’re you thinking about, _ he murmurs, snuggling into your back. You can’t restrain a giggle because,  _ darn it, Keith, you know I’m ticklish, stop that! _ And both of you get into a huge ticklefest which results in his win because you can never resist him, never.

_ So, what’s up, Lance?  _ He grins from his position, which happens to be laying on your chest and smiling down at you.

You smile back, stating,  _ I was thinking about the glory days, pretty far back huh? And you still have that stupid mullet. _

He smothers your face with a hand and you’re happy and content --

The sky is open and now you’re here, you’re finally here. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> find me on tumblr @siscomknight


End file.
